God of blue food
by A very obsessed fangirl
Summary: When Percy Jackson is offered immortality, he accepts, not knowing how Annabeth really feels about him. I do not own Percy Jackson. WARNING- COMPLETE AND UTTER TRASH!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

POV Annabeth

"Yes, if you would like, we will make you a god." _WHAT?!_

"A god?" Percy asks.

Zeus rolls his eyes. "A dimwitted god, apparently." Hey! Percy is not dimwitted! Sure, he's a seaweed brain sometimes, but he's much smarter than most of the gods.

Percy looks back at me. I look at him. Our eyes meet. Something passes between us in that second. Percy swallowed.

"Yes, I accept your offer."

What? Percy's a god? _No!_ For the past three days- no, four years, I've been worried I'd lose him. Just when we survived the second titan war, and I thought we would be able to be happy together, I lose him again. I imagine growing up while he's immortal. Percy, at my college graduation. Percy, at my wedding, though I can't imagine getting married to anyone but him. Percy, holding my first child. Percy, visiting me in a nursing home. Percy, at my funeral. Slightly upset over my death, but able to move on, as the gods do. Now I think about his life as a god. Percy, married to some minor goddess. Percy, arguing with my mother. Percy, having demigod children. Percy, visiting camp half-blood and thinking about the friends he lost years ago before shoving that memory to the back of his mind. Maybe he'll have demigods with me. That's my only chance to have anything that resembles a relationship with him.

Percy walks over to me. He hugs me.

"Congratulations." I tell him. There really is no one else who deserves it more than him.

"Are you sure you're okay with this decision, Annabeth?" he asks. His voice is full of concern.

I study him, the person I love so much. He's now glowing with a gold-ish aura. His beautiful sea green eyes, his mouth, normally in a playful smile. How can I let him go?

I decide actions will speak louder than words. I kiss him. "I love you." I whisper. He looks more surprised than last time I kissed him, right before the Mt. St. Helens eruption last year.

"I love you too, Annabeth." He does? But then…

"Why did you leave me?" I ask.

"I didn't know you loved me, I thought you loved Luke, or didn't want to love anyone else after how he hurt you- I'm so sorry Annabeth."

He kisses me and walks away.

"Where are you going?" I yell to him. That can't have been a goodbye kiss.

"To fix this." He calls back.

POV Percy

I stared at him stunned. "A god?"

Zeus rolls his eyes. "A dimwitted god, apparently."

I glanced back at Annabeth. She looked at me. Our eyes met. I thought about two years ago, when I'd thought she was going to become a Hunter of Artemis. I was freaking out then, thinking I was going to lose her. She looked the same way. But she couldn't like me the same way the way I liked her. She was in love with Luke. I loved her, but she didn't feel the same way about me.

I swallowed. "Yes, I accept your offer." Annabeth gasped. Her eyes filled with tears.

I walked over to her and hugged her.

"Congratulations," She said, but she sounded dejected.

"Are you sure you're okay with this decision, Annabeth?" I asked her.

She kissed me. My brain basically melted. _What just happened?_ "I love you." She whispered. _WHAT?_ She loves me. Which means if I wasn't a god we could have been together. Which means I just destroyed any chance of us being a couple. Which means I just made the biggest mistake in history. _I'm such an IDIOT!_

"I love you too, Annabeth."

"Why did you leave me?" she asks. Her words hurt more than every injury I've ever received combined.

"I didn't know you loved me, I thought you loved Luke, or didn't want to love anyone else after how he hurt you- I'm so sorry Annabeth." _I have to fix this._

I kissed her and walked away.

"Where are you going?" she yells.

"To fix this." I call back.

I walk up to Zeus's throne. "Lord Zeus! I would like to change my decision and become mortal again!"

He glared at me. "Is there a reason you are refusing our _very_ generous offer?"

"Yes Lord Zeus. I'm refusing because there is a girl I love more than immortality."

Annabeth walked in. "Percy, you don't have to give up immortality for me."

"Actually, I do have to because I love you Annabeth Chase."

We were staring into each other's eyes so intently that we forgot Zeus was there until he told us to get out. We held hands the entire ride back to camp. When we got back Travis pushed me and Conner pushed Annabeth into the lake.

And it was pretty much the best underwater kiss of all time.


End file.
